1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to embedded display panel, and more particularly to an embedded display panel and a terminal with touch function, and touch detection method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, the touch panel includes discrete touch panels and embedded touch panels. The embedded touch panels have embedded touch sensors within the liquid crystal panel so as to realize thin panel design.
Generally, electrodes are arranged between the up and down substrates of the self-capacitance touch panels, and the electrode array are arranged on the whole substrates. The electrodes may be conductive layers or any kind of conductive materials. Only one electrode is needed for the self-capacitance touch panels. The touch event can be determined by detecting the capacitance formed between the electrode and a touching object. In addition, The touch point may be calculated by the amount of the capacitance of the adjacent electrodes. Specifically, all of the electrodes of the touch panel is pulled out and are formed to be a plurality of bonding pins via bonding packing. Each of the electrodes corresponds to one pin so as to connect to an external driving chip. The external driving chip is configured for respectively scanning the internal electrode to determine the touch event.
However, it can be understood that more electrodes are needed when the demand for the detection precision of the touch panel is high. As each of the electrode corresponds to one pin, the conventional structure of the touch panel may include a large number of bonding pins, which requires a higher precision of manufacturing process and thus may affect the manufacturing efficiency to some extent.